That Red Head
by USUK-Love-Forever
Summary: When Denmark goes to a bar, he sees a man he will never forget, and that man just happens to have bright red hair. Rated M for a reason.


This was a request~! Tell me how you like it~ (Oh, and guess who started her junior year. - I've been down poured, but I finally got a free block that I've been asking for.)

* * *

Mathias groaned, watching the red heads every movement. Even if he was just sitting at the bar, drinking his third bottle of whiskey… just the movement in his arm was getting Mathias hot and bothered. He hit his head on the back of the wall.

Emil had talked him into the gay bar, and then had left him for a guy with a cross clipped in his hair like a girl. Mathias had been brooding, thinking about his Swedish ex when the red head walked in. His heart had stopped.

The lights flashed off the pale skin, and the dark green eyes caught Mathias's for a second before a smirk showed sharp, white canines. Then he was at the bar, getting a bottle of whiskey.

Mathias didn't know his name, nor did he really care. He just wanted _him._

He chugged his beer down quickly before getting up, stumbling slightly, over to the red head. But when he got to the bar, he was gone. There was money for the whiskey was where he sat. Mathias sighed and put his mug on the bar top. The bartender took it and filled again, sliding it down to him. He took it and walked back to his seat.

Which, a certain red head was sitting there, leaning back. His black boots shined on the top of the table.

"Aye, there ye are, laddie." He said.

Mathias raised an eyebrow, drinking his whole drink without a breath. "You're Scottish?" He asked, sitting across from the man.

"Does it matter?" was his reply. "Besides, yer Danish."

Mathias bit his tongue, before the red head spoke again, "Ye went to talk to me."

"Ho-how-" Mathias stuttered, before he was cut off.

"Meet me outside in ten minutes." He said, before standing up turning away.

"Wait!" Mathias said, almost sighing with relief when the red head turned back.

"Aye?"

"What's your name?" Mathias asked eagerly.

The red head looked at him before showing that heart stopper smirk, "Alistair."

"Mathias."

"Ah'll see you in ten."

Mathias watched the red head walk away. After Alistair was out of ear shot, Mathias groaned. _Ten fucking minutes? I could barely talk to you for three without fucking getting a hard on. _

Ten minutes were torture. He didn't know where Alistair had gone, and his pants were extremely tight. He was glad that Emil had picked a booth in the back, in the dark. He watched the massive body of dancers grind, rubbing his erection, thinking of the red head's sharp teeth in his neck-

He looked at his watch, _two minutes til. I'd better get out there._ He stood up, and pushed his way out of the dancers, shouting at the bartender to put in on his tab. He finally got outside, and looked around.

And saw no one.

Mathias bit his lip, trying to hide his disappointment, telling himself that Alistair was late. He leaned against the outside of the bar, his eyes shutting. He could still feel the vibrations of the bass through the thick walls. The vibrations went straight to his crotch, and he started to think about Alistair sucking him off, moaning around his-

"Thar ye are, lad."

Mathias snapped his head to the left, watching the red head-with another bottle of whiskey- making his way toward him. "J-ja…"

Alistair walked past him, his scent reaching Mathias's nose.

"Aye, follow me the-" Alistair started, before he was slammed against a wall, the Dane's mouth on his. His eyes shut as he felt the Dane lean his, very well built, body lean against his, and the hard on that rubbed against his.

The kiss felt like it went on forever, saliva, teeth, tongue and lip. Finally, Mathias broke away, smiling sheepishly at the Scotsman. Alistair looked back, blinking once, twice then smirked.

"Looks like we'll both have fun tonight."

After they got back to Alistair's- which took a while, because they hid in alleyways, which resulted in purple hickies up and down Mathias's neck- the Dane was pinned up against the wall, grinding against the extremely noticeable bulge in Alistair's pants. Alistair shoved Mathias into his bed room, and on the bed, before ripping off his black wife beater. Mathias pulled his red shirt off, before Alistair was on top of him again, biting his neck. Mathias arched into him, groaning out his name trying to rip off the Scots jeans.

Alistair unzipped his jeans, pulling them down along with his black boxers. He stood up, stroking his, what Mathias must guess, ten inches. Precum was already pooling at the tip, and Mathias wasn't going to waste it for a moment. He crawled over to where Alistair was standing, and made eye contact. He put a thumb and finger around the base, holding tightly and licked up the salty liquid, earning a groan.

Alistair stared at the blue eyes looking up at him, smirking as the Dane was trying to figure out how he was going to get him in his mouth. Mathias didn't like the smirk, feeling as if he was taunting him. _I'll show him…_

And with that, the Dane took the head and a few inches into his mouth, resulting in a groan from the Scotsman above him. He licked and sucked happily, trying to make Alistair moan again- because, he had to admit that was one sexy noise he made.

All of the sudden, he was pushed back against the bed, missing boxers and Alistair was on top of him, chest to chest, hip to hip and cock to cock. Both men were moaning and panting and then Mathias's tongue was in Alistair's mouth and _holy hell_ was that fucking tongue of Alistair's talented…

The kiss broke and Alistair held three fingers to the Dane's mouth, a smirk forming on his mouth. "_Suck." _

Mathias was on the fingers in a heartbeat, rolling his tongue around them, slicking them up. Alistair groaned slightly before spitting in his other hand and rubbing it on his cock, mixing it along with the precum that had started to run down the length. He pulled the fingers out, and turned Mathias around roughly, which Mathias found _hot,_ and shoved a finger into the heat, wiggling it about.

"Aye, ye are tight." Alistair said offhandedly, shoving another one in. "I woulda thought of ye as a bottom." He said, smirking at the in sound that Mathias made.

As Mathis opened his mouth to say something snappy back, Alistair had shoved a third into him, smirking at the sweet sounds of pain that the younger made. "Ah'm bein tae rough?" He asked pretending to slip on of his fingers out. Mathis would have none of it, and shoved his hips back into the fingers. "Don't ya dare!" Mathis all but growled, sighing as the finger re-entered his heat. The fingers started to go faster and smoother in Mathis, before the third one entered. Both men were getting impatient, and neither didn't care when Alistair ripped out the fingers. He leaned over to the bedside table and got the bottle of lube that was there. He was slicked up in a heartbeat, and starting to thrust into the Dane.

Mathis was arching into the red head, his eyes closed and feeling the hands that were on his hips starting to leave bruises. "Fuc—Alistair…." He whined as Alistair stopped inside the Dane.

"Aye, aye. Hold ye horses." He said quietly before starting to thrust.

The thrusting wasn't gentle, nor was it slow. It was exactly what both of them liked. They moved like they had sex just the night before. They knew each other's spots, they knew how to grind, Alistair even knew where the Dane's prostate was.

Right when the Scot angled himself into the Dane's prostate, it was all over. The Dane was a whimpering mess of moans, and was thrusting back like there was no tomorrow. The Scot had started thrusting wildly by that time he had reached around the grab the Dane. Only after a few strokes, Mathis unloaded, whining. Alistair wasn't too far behind, still pounding the Dane as he came.

When it was over, they both fell over, and breathed hard, looking up at the ceiling. Mathis couldn't begin to read the redhead's mind, so he just stared at the calm face, hoping that something good would come of it.

"Ye wanna dae this again sometime?" Alistair finally asked, looking over at Mathis.

"Sometime? How about round 2?"

Both just smirked at one another.


End file.
